Feel
by Seosh
Summary: She got caught up in a case and sought help from Tony. M. One-Shot


**A/N:** Reminder this is AU. M.

**Summary:** She got caught up in a case and sought help from Tony.

.::.

**Feel**

Ziva splashed her face with searing water from the running faucet adjusted to its hottest. The case that they'd been thrown at had knocked her off track and she just couldn't help but become a little attached to the tortured victim. She shut off the water that was pulsating out of the tap vigorously and splattered the countertop with puddles of liquid. She let out a shaky breath and wiped the water droplets off of her face with the towel.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the cool wall and let it suck the unwanted heat from her exposed skin. She regretted not using her time wisely to take a shower; her muscles were strained and they'd locked themselves into dead knots that wouldn't budge. She'd completely lost track of the time as she sat there, her mind filled with everything but yet it seemed like nothing, her eyes drilled into the dull white wall opposite her.

She flinched at the sound of the front door unlock and then shut closed even though it hadn't made more than a quiet distant click, it was a matter of seconds before she could hear the sound of feet in contact on the wooden floors of the hallway. She'd counted five creaks before he pushed open the bathroom door and poked his head through, his eyes darted across from left to right and he nearly missed her if he hadn't angled his sight downwards.

She didn't move her head to meet his; though she wanted to she couldn't find the strength to. He gave a sad sigh and closed the door behind him before settling down next to her. At first they just sat side by side, and somehow their shoulders had edged over just enough to touch, and it was enough of an energy boost for her to wrap her arms around his body and bury herself in him. His hand responded naturally as he draped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

It could've been an entire eternity, well that was what it felt like, until she removed herself from his arms reluctantly and stood. Neither he nor she was really bothered when she began to shed her clothes. In actual fact a small smile played on his lips as she shucked the final piece of clothing to the ground and hopped into the shower.

She set the temperature to the hottest her skin could handle without being tenderized, the water streamed down her back, soothing her tensed muscles both from the strenuous day and the position she had just spent possibly the last hour in.

She adjusted the water from a full on blast to a light sprinkle when she felt the door swing open and cold air exchanged for the steam that was trapped within. His naked body approached her slowly until he was mere inches from her, and to be quite honest she didn't actually mind.

She turned around and met his lips with such ferocity he didn't even know she had the energy for. Her kisses were needy and rough as she bit on his lip eager for an entrance which he gladly gave. Her tongue slipped over his lips and inside, and they collided with an explosion as they caressed the other with such intense passion that it could've bordered insanity.

They didn't pull apart until air was in desperate demand and sucking it from each other could no longer sustain their need. With their eyes still shut closed he rested his forehead on hers, as they both stabilized and caught their breaths back, her hands raised to his chest and played with the wet hair there until his voice broke the silence for the first time that afternoon.

"Ziva," his eyes wandered over her slender form, drinking in everything that was her and his body couldn't help but react, embarrassingly quickly. Before he could gather the words to construct a coherent sentence her lips sucked at the sensitive skin just below his ear, and he felt his knees grow weak as he groaned into her touch. She made sure to leave her distinctive mark before trailing his jaw back to his lips where she gave a rather chaste kiss and pulled away to immerse herself completely under the water, and that had left him a little taken aback.

So he settled into watching her, even though that may have been considered rude or intruding. It must've been awkward for her as he gaze at the rivulets of water glide down her, taking each curve of her body and then falling off of her, and if it did disturb her, she didn't make it evident. He waited until she'd washed off the last of the soapy foam before gathering her in his arms from behind, and kissed a trail of hot kisses down her back, while his hands stretched across her toned abdomen. She tasted like jasmine soap but he didn't really give a shit at that moment, all he cared about was the woman in his arms.

She gave a soft moan as he sucked at her weakest point right at the corner of her neck, her body arched against his for more and she gasped when she felt him, all of him against her. He turned her around and paved his teased kisses down her body, making sure to take his time with her breasts, massaging it with his mouth. He taunted her as he came to a stop just below her navel, and she gave a little whine as he ascended back up her smooth skin to her lips once again, not where she desperately needed him right now.

He cradled her face with his hands as he relished the taste and feel of her lips against his. A deep moan emanated from his throat when she grabbed him and stroked slowly at first, making sure to tease him as much he did her. And as her speed inclined his ability to concentrate on her lips declined, his kisses came in shallow and his hips pushed closer to her, because all he wanted right now was to be in her.

She gave a satisfied smile as he threw his back in near euphoria, but that smile was wiped from her face when he stopped her hands and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around him naturally while her hands found its way to his neck, he lined them up then delved into her and he let out a grunt as she wrapped around him tightly.

Her eyes widened and she let out a light cry as he filled her and worked her. She arched her body towards his at a dangerous angle, pushing him deeper and she dug her nails into his back as she cried out in pain and in pleasure. She could feel herself on the verge of coming and Tony was right behind her with his breathless pants, she moved against him faster and harder, finishing off with his name that fell of her lips in an effortless scream.

His knees nearly gave way completely if not for the wall that supported them. Her hands clung onto him for dear life as they came down from their high together, still very much dazed. He slipped out of her as he lowered her to the ground, and her feet landed with a splash against the water. She looked up at him as his hand came up to cup her face and the other to the wall next to her.

Her brown orbs stared into his deep greens and were surprised when she wasn't met with the lustful hunger for more; but rather it was filled with a mist of something she hadn't quite seen in his eyes before. And she just hoped this wouldn't be something they'd regret later.

.::.

A/N: My first "M", so… take it easy haha!


End file.
